This invention relates to a level converting circuit capable of amplifying an input signal whose potential varies at an interval (amplitude) smaller than an interval between a source potential and a ground potential. This type of level converting circuit can be used as a circuit such as an interface circuit, a level shifter circuit or the like.
When it is desired to input a signal employed in a TTL (Transistor Transistor Logic) circuit to a MOS circuit, the signal is input thereto through an interface circuit. A level converting circuit is used as the interface circuit.
As the conventional level converting circuit, there is known one in which two inverters are electrically connected in series with each other. If a signal having an amplitude ranging from 0 V to 3 V is input where a source potential is set as 5 V and an input sense level is set as 1.5 V, then a signal having an amplitude ranging from 0 V to 5 V is output.